For The Federation I Will Give My Life
(( This song was taken and slightly modified from the movie Starship Troopers 3. The author does not take any credit for the lyrics or any other components of the original song, which are due to whoever wrote and sung it. )) For The Federation I Will Give My Life is a popular war song and the federal anthem of the United Earth Federation. It was originally written and sung by Colonel John Shepard McKnight of EarthCom Ground Forces in 3242 during the TongSta Reliberation War to boost morale among his broken regiment. The now-famous story of the 166th Ultramobile Trooper Regiment's close and heroic victory over the TongSta Revolutionary and Independence Army (TRIA) quickly spread throughout the inner colonies and the song, originally named "It's a Good Day to Die", became popular among soldiers fighting in seemingly hopeless battles. The Federal Senate adopted the song eight years after it was written as the federal anthem of the United Earth Federation, in 3250, and rebranded it with its current name, which is a phrase from the song itself. Background Main article: TongSta Reliberation War In July 3239, the TongSta Revolutionary and Independence Army, a radical separatist group, attacked and overthrew the democratic government in TongSta City, the planet's capital and largest city, and declared TongSta's secession from the UEF. TongSta's military was able to retake half of the city in September but after a series of assassinations of high ranking general officers, disbanded. In February 3241, EarthCom dispatched the 4th K-Region Space Marine Brigade to retake the planet. The Brigade won a series of victories however had insufficient manpower on hand to capture TongSta City. Ground Forces reinforcements were requested. The 938th Ground Forces Division, supported by the quick-deployment 166th Ultramobile Trooper Regiment were dispatched to relieve the Space Marine brigade. The Reliberation War continued until September 3242, when Federation forces were once again on the outskirts of TongSta City, ready to take the city. The 166th was the main force in the region and had incoming support from the 938th, which was closing on the regiment's flank. At the end of September, however, TRIA forces created a wedge between the two formations, cutting the 166th off inside the TongSta City limits and blockading the 938th in the hills east of the city. Orbiting vessels were on strict orders to not provide firing support in such close proximity to the city's civilian population of around 11 million. Colonel John Shepherd McKnight had at that time replaced Major General Pete Ross (who had been killed weeks earlier) as commanding officer. The 166th was soon reduced to half its size with TRIA forces in all directions. Air support was severely limited as high powered ordnance had been prohibited within the city. The 938th attempted in the opening days of October to rush into the city down Main Avenue, however, to no avail. The TRIA forces were less reluctant to expend civilian lives and used heavy artillery and air firepower on the advancing Division. The 938th was forced to withdraw out of TRIA artillery range. It was on the 11th of October when McKnight, in the temporary command center (a fast-food takeout building), wrote "It's a Good Day to Die", himself believing that defeat was near. On the 12th he assembled the majority of his forces in an abandoned public square and preformed the song to his battered men. He had hoped it would boost their morale enough to give the TRIA forces a final, costly, victory. On the 13th, the 166th formed in a wedge formation and pushed toward the city center, where the capitol building was located. McKnight had placed his remaining armored units at the front and ordered his troopers to force through adjoining buildings rather than move on the streets. Against the odds, the 166th made it close enough to the capitol that the revolutionary government based there was forced to evacuate. Against his military commanders' advice, the civilian revolutionary leader ordered his forces to cover his retreat and follow him to safety. TRIA forces abandoned TongSta City and accompanied the civilian leadership up the northwestern coastline. When the 340,000-strong TRIA force cleared TongSta City, the nine orbiting Mk.1 Victory-class destroyers fired their broadside ordnance and destroyed the bulk of the TRIA force, including the civilian leadership. Although the 166th was subsequently relieved and evacuated off planet, the war continued for many years, until in 3252 the remaining military commanders surrendered to EarthCom forces. The story of the 166th is a popular tale and is studied by military strategists. Lyrics Complete The full song is regarded as the federal anthem, however, only a few of the verses are vocalized when the anthem is sung. The vocal version is also slightly modified from the original song as written by McKnight. The full lyrics are - Courage! Duty! Honor! We calls upon our troopers in this our darkest hour, Our way of life is what we are fighting for. The flag that flies above us, inspires us each day, To give our very best, in every way! (Chorus) It's a good day to die, When we know the reasons why, Citizens, we fight for what is right. A noble sacrifice, When duty calls, we pay the price, For the Federation I will give my life. When all is fair in love and war, That's what my gunny says, You are not alive unless you are almost dying. These are the words I march by: Courage, Duty, Honor; Every single day and I have been trying. (Chorus) It's a good day to die, When we know the reasons why, Citizens, we fight for what is right. A noble sacrifice, When duty calls, we pay the price, For the Federation I will give my life. Courage, Duty, Honor. In God, the ancients trusted; We will do the very same. He's given us the strength to carry on, To fight, and win this war! (Chorus) It's a good day to die, When we know the reasons why, Citizens, we fight for what is right. A noble sacrifice, When duty calls, we pay the price, For the Federation I will give my life. Courage, Duty, Honor. (Chorus) It's a good day to die, When we know the reasons why, Citizens, we fight for what is right. A noble sacrifice, When duty calls, we pay the price, For the Federation I will give my life. Courage, Duty, Honor. For the Federation I will give my life! Anthem The anthem as it is sung - We calls upon our troopers in this our darkest hour, Our way of life is what we are fighting for. The flag that flies above us, inspires us each day, To give our very best, in every way! (Chorus) It's a good day to die, When you know the reasons why, Citizens, we fight for what is right. A noble sacrifice, When duty calls, we pay the price, For the Federation I will give my life. In God, the ancients trusted; We will do the very same. He's given us the strength to carry on, To fight, and win this war! (Chorus) It's a good day to die, When we know the reasons why, Citizens, we fight for what is right. A noble sacrifice, When duty calls, we pay the price, For the Federation I will give my life. See Also *United Earth Federation *166th Ultramobile Trooper Regiment Category:Universe (Super Warmonkey)